Second Chances
by his-red-head
Summary: If anyone deserves second chances, it's Jenny & Gibbs.


**This story was originally posted earlier this year. In a review, a user stated that the author's note was too long and the story wasn't the best. I admit that. What bothered me so much, was the tone of voice in the writing (if that made sense?). That made my confidence in my writing skills, drop. Anyway, I took the story down and left it in my docs. Then a few days ago, a user encouraged me to post it again. So after this explanation, here is the edited and partially rewritten: Second Chances.**

**Thank you to all of my readers! Y'all are an amazing group of people, who are so supportive!**

**xxx**

_He was out in back of the diner, when he heard the screech of tires and slamming car doors. Rushing back into the diner, he heard a round of gunfire ring out._

_Gibbs got there just in time to see Jenny shoot the fifth and final opponent. He muttered 'God damn it' as he fired a shot to each of their heads, making sure that they were all dead._

_When Gibbs turned around, he felt his heart stop. Jenny stood on shaky legs as she looked at her chest and her stomach. Then she looked at him with a look of terror on her pale face and whispered, "Jethro", before dropping her gun and collapsing to the ground._

_"Jenny!" Gibbs hollered, as he rushed to her side and fell to his knees beside her. Pulling her head into his lap he whispered, "Jenn, please stay with me. I can't lose you again, I'm not strong enough. You're going to be okay, you have to be." _

_It was safe to say, that he was scared out of his mind. Scared that he'd lose Jenny._

**xxx**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had spent the majority of the past few days, sitting by his ex-lover, NCIS Director Jenny Shepard's bedside. She had been put into a medically induced coma, to make sure her body had time to properly heal and rest. It was absolute torture seeing her like that, after being shot three times; once in the stomach, once in her shoulder, and one bullet grazed her cheek, giving her a small cut that was covered by a band-aid.. Jenny was so pale, tiny and fragile looking. It scared him a lot, knowing that she came within a fraction of losing her life. Even though she was in a temporary coma and looked like death warmed over, because of her blood loss, he was relieved that she was alive.

Gibbs looked up when he heard footsteps walking into Jenny's hospital room. It was the doctor overseeing her treatment, Doctor Kallie Miller. She looked too young and naive to be a doctor, but he had asked for the best doctor that the hospital had, and Doctor Miller was what he got. So far, he approved of her. Though, she flirted too much with him and DiNozzo, mainly the latter.

Once she got into the room, Doctor Miller started to speak. "Good morning, Gibbs. I just wanted to let you know, that I looked over Miss Shepard's morning chart update. Judging by her recent high tolerance to pain while changing her bandages, her brain activity and overall vitals, we are going to bring her out of her coma."

Gibbs ran his hands over his face, attempting to wake himself up a bit more before speaking. "That's good to hear. What does this mean in terms of transferring her to Bethesda, in DC?"

"About an hour or two after being brought out of her coma, Miss Shepard might be given the green light for transfer- barring any complications. If things end up going better than what we expected, then she will be discharged from this hospital and able to go home. If she is discharged, she can't be left alone."

"What are her requirements, if she is discharged?"

Doctor Miller answered, "Miss Shepard will need constant supervision. Her medication, will make her, for lack of a better word, loopy. The areas where she was shot, will be painful and it will make it hard for her to move. Especially considering, she caught a bullet in her shoulder. Miss Shepard will need help getting around and doing most tasks; tasks like getting dressed, prepping food and she might need help bathing. It's preferred that she takes showers instead of baths, but that will only be for about two weeks. Just long enough for the wounds in her shoulder and her stomach to be mostly healed."

After a long ten hour flight, they finally made it back into DC. Before bringing Jenny home, Gibbs made a stop at his house and grabbed a duffel bag that held a few days worth of clothes and a couple of necessary toiletries. He would have Jenny staying at his house, but he wanted her to be comfortable and had guessed that Jenny might prefer her house, instead of his.

It was fifteen minutes later, that they arrived at Jenny's house. Just as Gibbs was maneuvering Jenny out of the car, he heard her quietly say, "Jethro? What happened and why are you carrying me into my house?"

"Let's get you inside and settled. Then we'll talk."

**xxx**

**To Be Continued. **


End file.
